


head-teachers and makeouts (alternatively, how to lose your salary).

by slavedd



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and let’s not forget the hypersexual historian, featuring an ass headteacher who’s secretly insecure about his sexuality, gotta love me a teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavedd/pseuds/slavedd
Summary: gay teachers make mistakes





	head-teachers and makeouts (alternatively, how to lose your salary).

an evil looking teacher walked into a small classroom slowly, and yet ever so menacingly, the souls of his smart leather shoes hitting against the carpet noisily. 

he could almost taste the looming dread that hung in the room- well, for the students, that is. his eyes were narrowed down to terrifying, pitch black slits, his entire face stuck in an expression of what you could only call impeccably strict. the pure essence of it, in fact. a small, wooden presentation stick was held in the hands that were clenched into fists behind his back, his arms stiff and unmoving. they were professionally resting behind his straight, arched back. 

the man wore a bland white shirt, with a lapis tie, as well as tailor-fit, black dress trousers; the same colour as the beady voids on his head that some would call 'eyes'. 

he finally got to the centre of the front, gradually leaning back onto the wooden desk behind him.  lifting the cane-like stick in front of him, he collided it with the palm of his free hand several times, then inhaled in a way that would make you believe he was having the worst day of his life. 

he closed and reopened his eyes, crossing his outstretched legs. the squeak of the wood against his hands was heard, due to his grip being so tight. the head eventually spoke, watching their little faces drop completely. "who's ready to write an essay on julius ceaser?" the teacher smiled, his eyes still narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"i don't know about you, but i could certainly write an essay on your body," tord grinned, resting a broad shoulder against the doorframe of the room. tom snapped his head toward him, hearing some of the female students sigh dreamily and quite irritatingly. he ignored them though, and walked towards his genius boyfriend. "you, really did not have to say that, sir." tom huffed in mild annoyance, crossing his arms and tapping his leather-clad foot. the norwegian shrugged. "i know, but i felt it was necessary, babe." he smirked. 

"it, uh, it really wasn't." thomas grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose firmly with two calloused fingers. he closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, before opening them back up and staring at tord with a mildly annoyed expression. he'd never admit it, not in a million years, but he had to hold back a fucking giggle when he saw the stupid smirk plastered across his partner's face. 

"anyway, mr. gustavsen, i have students to teach, and so do you! im very disappointed in your behaviour; you know you're not allowed to walk in without permission as im working." tom smiled, raising an eyebrow teasingly. he crossed his arms once more, watching as tord caught on to what he was trying to say to him. his own grin widened, but he managed to fake a defeated expression instead. "oh, im so sorry, sir, i really didn't mean to disrupt your lesson, but i just needed to have a talk with you... outside the class?" a hint of a smug smile peaked through his gloomy face. 

the headteacher nodded in agreement and pushed the other out the door, telling the students he'd be back soon before following suit and slamming the door behind him. the lovers chuckled. 

"well, that's one way to do it, i suppose," thomas spike quietly and wrapped his arms around the history teacher's shoulders. the aforementioned smirked and raised his eyebrows, guiding them both to a janitors closet carefully while his hands were now latched around the smaller's hips. tom managed to close the door behind them like he'd done before, with his foot this time, of course. tord hummed and pressed his boyfriend flat against the wall, loosening his collar with ease as if he'd practiced many times before. 

he leant down slightly and began to kiss along tom's pale neck, the said man already breathing heavily and gripping tightly onto the back of tord's dress shirt. he'd worry about the creasing later. for now, it was just them; two teachers in a janitor's closet... not ideal, but it worked. 

after leaving as many love-bites as he was able to, the norwegian tilted his head up and squeezed thomas' waist, looking deep into those gorgeous, endless eyes. he soon leaned in and began to kiss the head passionately, both their eyes closing as they focused purely on the feeling of each other's bodies and lips pressed together lovingly. tom's mouth parted breathlessly as they pulled away from the small make-out, not saying a word to one another. until, that is, tord spoke up, his voice a whisper. "i adore you," thomas smiled genuinely, leaning in to capture the other's lips, initiating another heated kiss.

                            ———————

the school bell rang, and students immediately piled out of classrooms in swarms so that they could finally feed their empty stomachs. though, one student in particular, a young girl, stopped when she heard strange, humanoid noises emitting from the cleaner's closet. the hallway was now empty; only she stood, staring at the door with curious eyes. 

the teen walked towards the enigma and tried the handle, noticing it was unlocked. perfect. she opened the door slowly and the noises got louder, before she heard a loud and familiar, "NO!" yelled by the, what she now knew, two people that were hidden away in the closet. she jumped and swung the door open.

".,,mr. redwood,? mr. gustavsen?!" she gasped with horror, covering her mouth before she could throw up. there the two men were, frozen in shock and shirts unbuttoned. their ties were god-knows where and they were both covered in red marks. the student looked mortified as she made a break for it, leaving them on their own, now a little put off. they could hear the slaps of her shoes against the corridor's hard surface quieting progressively until they could no longer make it out. tord made a face. "that was... something."

"do you think she's gonna tell?"

"most likely."

"fuck me."

tord snorted. "well, i was about t-"

"shut up."

                            ———————

"so sweetie, what were you up to at school today?" the mother of the precious little girl asked, taking a bite of her ravioli. they were both sitting at the dining table, the tension thick in the air. "sweetie?" she asked again.

the girl's gaze moved up from where she was staring at her food, and she gave a smile. 

"yeah, something very interesting happened, actually." she grinned.


End file.
